212th Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type=Infantry Brigade |role=Training and Home Defence |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} 212th Brigade ''' (212 Bde) was a Home Service formation of the British Army during World War I and World War II. World War I 212 Bde was part of the 71st Division, a Home Service division raised in late 1916. It had the dual role of training men for overseas drafts and providing forces for home defence. The brigade was previously known as the 6th Provisional Brigade.http://www.1914-1918.net/72div.html Composition The following infantry battalions served in 212 Bde during World War I: *61st Provisional Battalion, became 11th Battalion, Norfolk Regiment *100th Provisional Battalion, became 29th Battalion, London Regiment *101st Provisional Battalion, became 30th Battalion, London Regiment *249th Graduated Battalion, became 51st (Graduated) Battalion, Bedfordshire Regiment *250th Graduated Battalion, became 52nd (Graduated) Battalion, Middlesex Regiment On 10 January 1918 orders were issued to break up 71st Division. Disbandment began in January 1918 and its last elements disappeared on 8 April 1918. World War II A new brigade was formed under the title of '''212th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) for service in the United Kingdom on 7 October 1940 by No 12 Infantry Training Group in South Wales Area. It was commanded by Brigadier H.A.R. Aubrey (Brigadier R.B.L. Persse from 13 May 1941) and composed of newly-raised infantry battalions.Joslen, p. 375. Composition The composition of 212th Bde was as follows: * 9th Battalion Royal Sussex Regiment * 6th Battalion South Wales Borderers * 18th Battalion Welch Regiment (until 28 May 1941) * 10th Battalion Gloucestershire Regiment Service The brigade moved to North Midland Area (9 February–26 March 1941) and then became an integral part of the new Lincolnshire County Division (27 March–20 November 1941). When the county division ceased to function, the brigade was redesignated 212th Independent Infantry Brigade, coming under the administrative control of 54th (East Anglian) Infantry Division (21 November 1941 – 24 May 1942) and then II Corps District.Joslen, p. 108. On 15 July 1942 the brigade's battalions were converted to regiments of the Royal Armoured Corps: 6th South Wales Borderers became 158 RAC,http://www.rrw.org.uk/museums/brecon/fact_sheets/22.htm 10th Gloucesters became 159 RAC and 9th Sussex became 160 RAC.Forty, p. 51. These regiments were sent to India, where they were reconverted to infantry.Joslen, p. 497. On 16 August 1942, 212 Bde became an administrative HQ under GHQ Home Forces and eased to function as a command HQ. Notes References * George Forty, "British Army Handbook 1939-1945", Stroud: Sutton Publishing, 1998, ISBN 0-7509-1403-3. * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, ISBN 1843424746. * Royal Regiment of Wales website Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1942